RX-78-2 Gundam
Summary The RX-78-2 Gundam (aka the Gundam, White Mobile Suit) is the titular Mobile Suit of Mobile Suit Gundam. Part of the RX-78 Gundam series, it was built in secret on Side 7. The Gundam would turn the tide of war in favor of the Earth Federation during the One Year War against the Principality of Zeon. The unit was primarily piloted by the series' main protagonist Amuro Ray. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A with Vulcans. High 8-C physically. 8-A with Hyper Bazooka. Low 7-C with beam rifle and beam saber. Name: RX-78-2 Gundam Serial Number: RX-78-2 Origin: Mobile Suit Gundam Classification: Swordsmen, gunslinger mecha, real robot Height: 18.5 meters tall Mass: 60 metric tons Pilots: Amuro Ray, Sayla Mass, Ryu Jose, Takeshi Iori Needed Prerequisite for Use: None Operational Timeframe: Virtually unlimited albeit limited by ammo and fuel Terrain: Air, ground and space Special Forms: RX-78-2 Gundam + B-Parts RX-78Opt Gundam G-Dash Attack Potency: Small Building level with Vulcans. Large Building level physically (Destroyed buildings and created massive holes). Multi-City Block level with the bazooka (Destroyed a kilometric sized ship with a few hits), Small Town level with Beam Rifle and Beam Saber. Speed: Subsonic running speed (102.5 miles per hour or 165 km/h). Supersonic+ (Mach 5) with boosts. Hypersonic+ combat speed in space. Massively Hypersonic+ reactions with Amuro Ray as its pilot. Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (The RX-78-2 weighs about 43.4 Tons in base, can lift and push around robots of its own size) Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Multi-City Block level+ (Tanked a Zaku's nuclear reactor going critical from several dozen meters away). Town level against beams with Shield's beam ablative coating (Blocked the Elmeth's funnels which can shoot through a Magellen class battleship) Range: Several yards physically to several miles using his blasters Stamina: Unknown Range: Extended melee range; higher with beam rifle Standard Equipment: Located on Notable Attacks/Techniques section Intelligence: Depends on the pilot Weaknesses: The pilot is on the robot´s chest so the mecha is very vulnerable there, it doesn´t have any other weakness. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'60mm Gatling Cannons "Vulcan Guns"' :The Vulcan guns were 60mm Gatling guns stored on the sides of the Gundam's head. Having the greatest rate of fire of all the Gundam's weapons these are primarily used to ward off advancing enemies, shoot down missiles, or hit other fast moving targets. They also made good use as an anti-aircraft and anti-personnel weapons. The Vulcan guns however, had a hard time piercing heavy armor (though they had shown the ability to do severe damage to mobile suits if fired at point-blank range) and thus were not often used against larger, more heavily armored foes. Still, the Vulcans were useful in preserving ammunition for the Gundam's more powerful weapons such as the beam rifle. *'Beam Sabers' :The Gundam was the first mobile suit to ever use a beam-oriented weapon in melee combat. The sabers are stored on the backpack and can transform from saber to the "Gundam Javelin," a large pole with a three-pronged beam at the end. The beam sabers use Minovsky particles held in place by an I-Field to form an effective cutting surface that can slice through nearly any material. The particles for the beam sabers are stored by E-cap in the hilt of the saber, which is recharged from the Gundam's reactor when the saber is returned to its socket. Once activated, beam sabers do not rely on the mobile suit's reactor and can be thrown or discarded as decoys. The beam saber is most often used for close range combat or as an emergency weapon once all other ammunition has been depleted. One can be used as a reserve weapon, or both can be used simultaneously in a twin sword fashion. *'Beam Javelin' :The beam javelin is an alternative to the beam saber, it has a higher output than the standard beam saber, and the beam's shape allows for a greater amount of armor penetration ability. The long reach of the weapon gives the RX-78-2 a considerable advantage in close quarters combat. *'Gundam Hammer/Hyper Hammer' :A rather unusual weapon, the Gundam Hammer was essentially a large spiked ball attached to a chain. It was used to give the Gundam a ranged melee weapon. The Gundam could either throw or swing the Hammer around itself in order to impact and damage its target through the sheer mass of the hammer. Later, it was upgraded into the Hyper Hammer and had several rockets mounted on the ball in order to give it use in space allowing it to maneuver in zero-gravity also the ability to change it's direction before impact, and to increase the damage it could cause. *'BAUVA*XBR-M-79-07G (Bauva eXperimental Beam Rifle Medium-range)' :A revolutionary weapon for its time, the beam rifle is the primary weapon used by the Gundam. Making use of the Federations E-cap (or "energy capacitor") technology, the rifle uses charged concentrations of Minovsky particles as ammunition. This gives the beam rifle firepower equivalent to that of a battleship's beam cannons. As the Minovsky particles destroy matter on a molecular scale, the beam rifle can penetrate even the thickest armor and destroy its target with a single shot. One weak point of the rifle was its energy limits. The rifle could only be fired 16 times before depleting its energy and becoming useless. *'BLASH*XHB-L-03/N-STD (Blash eXperimental Hyper Bazooka Long-range)' :Similar to the Zaku's bazooka, the Hyper Bazooka was a heavy weapon used by the Gundam. Technically a large rocket launcher it could fire several 380mm missiles to attack targets at long range. No mass-production MS's armor is able to stop this weapon. While very powerful, it has a slow rate of fire and a fairly little amount of ammunition. Most often used to take out slow, heavily armored targets. *'RX*M-Sh-008/S-01025 (Renpou Federation eXperimental Medium Shield)' :Hand-carried, forearm-mounted or stored on the Gundam's backpack, the shield is a simple defense used to block most incoming ballistic and explosive projectiles. Also used to great effect in close quarters battle with enemy mobile suits. Has a viewport that can be sealed off with an internal blast plate. The shield is also used to deflect heat away from the mobile suit when undergoing atmospheric re-entry. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Weapons Category:Gundam Category:Mecha Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Robots Category:Machines Category:Sunrise